


Protect and Promise

by OKami_hu



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (TV 2008)
Genre: Clones, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brother is always there to chase away night terrors. And perhaps for making discoveries, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect and Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored with [Sarah](http://bardic-fire.deviantart.com/). Too bad she walked out of my life, she was great to work with.
> 
> I think it came out a little sugary, but kinda cute. ^^

Twitch woke up screaming - or, at least, he would have been screaming, if someone didn’t have a hand clamped down over his mouth. The “teenage” clone panicked, still half-asleep. His consciousness hadn’t yet caught up with reality; waking up to find a hand over his mouth and a strong arm wrapped around his own chest was nothing short of alarming.

“Mmmphh!” Twitch flailed about in the narrow cubicle and managed to hit the wall in front of him several times with his bare feet.

He also fought back against the solid form behind him. A blind animal terror threatened to overtake him, but a familiar voice finally broke through and grabbed his attention.

“Shhh! Twitch! Twitch...! Calm down! It’s me!”

The older clone - Venn, as they called him when the Kaminoans were out of earshot - sighed, and nuzzled his younger brother's hair, further attempting to calm him down. The boy frequently had nightmares, waking up in the middle of the night screaming in terror. Eventually, he ended up in Venn's bed, because they were afraid if the clone masters notice, they'll... get rid of Twitch.

Brothers had to stick together. Most were sure the nightmares will stop with time, but until then, Venn was more than happy to share his tiny place with another. The smaller, warm body pressed against his made him feel strong and a bunch of other things he couldn't really name. He liked Twitch, the boy was going to turn into a fine trooper one day.

"It was just a dream, it's over. You're safe, calm down. It's okay. I'm here with you."

“Venn...” Twitch gasped as his older brother let go of his mouth.

His struggling turned into a desperate attempt to hold onto the one thing that seemed to keep the nightmares at bay. Twitch wiggled a little bit in Venn’s arms and rolled over onto his other side, so that his face was tucked up against his brother’s shoulder. Without any inhibition at all, the young clone threw his arms around Venn’s waist and clung to him as if he was the only thing keeping him from going insane.

Which was true, in some respects. Twitch had lost several brothers in his cadre throughout his training, thanks to the live-fire exercises that they had endured several times a week from the time they were chronologically five. They were all now seven and a half years of age - roughly fifteen or so, biologically. It was a turbulent time for Twitch - both emotionally and physically. Venn was about a year older than him and had taken the younger clone under his wing for almost six months, now - even sharing his bed with him, in an attempt to hide his nightmares from the Kaminoans.

Twitch clung to his nightly savior and tried to steady his ragged breathing. Both he and Venn were shirtless, and he could feel his brother’s heart beat steady against his own bare chest. Twitch tried to match the pace of Venn’s breathing and tried to find a calm center, where he could tame the beating of his own over-anxious heart.

He didn’t know what he’d do without Venn...

“That’s it, you’re doing well,” came the low murmur from above. “It’s okay, ad'ika. Breathe with me.” Venn returned the embrace eagerly, wrapping muscular arms around the frailer frame of his little brother. One year of age difference made for a stunning contrast - Venn was already his full height with more muscle beneath his bronze skin. His black hair was neatly cut, like most cadets’ - from a point in training, it was better to blend in than to stand out. Manda knows why the Kaminoans let the kid clones experiment.

His hand moved slowly over Twitch’s back in gentle circles, soothing, calming the younger clone. Venn liked the natural scent of hair and body so he buried his nose into his brother’s slightly unruly tresses, inhaling deeply. On second thought, he kissed the top of the boy’s head - a secret he just learned several days ago.

Twitch sighed, something like contentment finally soothing his terror. Every gentle circle of Venn’s strong hands calmed him down a little more, until he was finally relaxed enough to start actively cuddling into his brother’s warm embrace. Venn smelled like soap, from his before-bedtime shower, and their 6-by-6 cubicle was warm. It smelled like Venn and it smelled more faintly of Twitch himself and the younger clone burrowed into his brother’s body with a sigh of satisfaction.

Here, he was safe. Here was warmth, affection, and peace. No instructors cursing at him in Mando’a. No clinical observations by even more clinical Kaminoans. No death. No arts of war.

Twitch pressed his body as tightly as he could against Venn - partly because of how narrow the mattress was and partly because he enjoyed the feel of his brother’s stronger body. The younger clone made a soft noise in the back of his throat when Venn kissed the top of his head.

“I like it when you do that,” he admitted shyly into the crook of his brother’s shoulder.

Twitch’s lips brushed his brother’s skin and on a random impulse, he pressed them more fully against the side of Venn’s throat. The younger clone didn’t really know what he was doing - he just wanted to give back some of the comfort that Venn was giving. After all, his brother shared his bed with him, looked out after him, held and soothed him - Twitch wanted desperately to give back _something_ , but didn’t know any other way than to snuggle close and to experiment with his own shy attempt at a kiss.

"Hnn..." the slightly older youth moaned softly at the contact and shifted a little. When Twitch pressed so close, so thankful for his presence, something began to stir in his lower belly, a warmth which ached but not entirely unpleasantly. It was strange, a little bit alarming... But every time the feeling came over Venn, it was accompanied by an anticipation. As if there was more to it, something still hiding, waiting behind boundaries that begged to be crossed. Even though Venn wasn't sure where those boundaries lay.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked on a whisper. "Do you want to talk about those dreams? I asked the female Mando... She humored me."

Among the many strict, harsh and demanding Mandalorian mercenaries gathered 'round by Jango Fett to train the clones, there were a few nicer, mellower ones - and several females. The one Venn was thinking of came and went, she was just as strict and demanding as any of her comrades, but she sometimes smiled and even offered words of praise when she saw an excellent performance.

Venn’s moan of approval stirred something strange inside of Twitch - something he hadn’t ever been aware of before. He felt his pulse quicken strangely and the temperature of his blood rise. Combined with the closeness of Venn’s body and the feel of his larger hands - roughened already by the training they had both been forced through day by day - Twitch was left in a bewildering, but almost-exciting frame of mind. He was half-tempted to kiss Venn again, but then his older brother distracted him with a question.

Twitch’s body stiffened against his brother’s body and the younger clone buried his face abruptly into Venn’s chest. He shook his head sharply and shuddered at the thought of actually having to verbalize his darker, jumbled memories.

“I’m okay,” he whispered, barely audible; he cleared his throat and tried to distract Venn in turn.

Anything, really, to keep from having to relive those dreams.

“What did you ask her? Sergeant Par’jain, right? The medic instructor?” Twitch actually perked up a bit - he had a little more contact with the female Mando Venn had mentioned, as the younger clone was in competition for selection into the more intensive medic triage training.

"Yeah, her. I told her I had a bad dream." The smile was evident in Venn's tone, even if it was lost in the darkness.

"Rambled something about darkness and whispers and hands on my throat, when she asked. She said I should look into myself and figure out whether I feel that... I want more freedom, or that I'm afraid from something deep inside." He shifted a bit. "I have the feeling I should lay low for a while. She might think I'm more independent than I should be. Anyway... She said dreams might indicate what we really feel, that they show our innermost thoughts and fears. She seemed a little surprised that we actually _dream_..." There was a hint of bitterness in his tone. Even though the clones long learned that they were not considered genuine human beings.

He tightened his hold on the younger clone again. "I'd do anything to help you, ad'ika. I wish I could just rip your nightmares to shreds."

“I sometimes think Sergeant Par’jain reads too much,” Twitch couldn’t help but be a bit amused; he didn’t mean to laugh at his brother, but what the female Mando said just sounded _funny_. “Did you know she’s from _Alderaan_ originally?” the younger clone yawned and ran a hand casually down Venn’s chest and around his ribs, to press lightly against his back. “I hear they have all sorts of fancy ideas about things. Not too practical, though,” he paused a bit and added slowly, “Not like us.”

Twitch fell silent for a few moments more - his hand drifted up and down Venn’s back of it’s own accord. The younger clone wasn’t really paying attention to what his body was doing, so consumed was he by his own thoughts. So, he trailed his fingertips up and down the length of his brother’s spine, without any thought to it whatsoever.

“I wish we didn’t dream, you know?” he murmured, sleepy and heart-heavy; Twitch sighed and squeezed his eyes shut against the darkness around them.

All he found, though, was yet more darkness.

“I don’t really want to talk about my dreams.... And I don’t understand why being independent is a bad thing,” he abruptly changed the topic, doing everything he could think of to avoid the topic between them. “I mean...independence is good enough for the ARCs...and the Nulls...and the Commandos. Why not us?”

"I don't know, little brother," Venn said honestly. "It makes my chest tighten whenever they say things like we're replaceable, there's plenty of us, it doesn't matter if we fail, because there's another to take our place..." He swallowed. Something was stinging his nose.

"It makes me feel like... nothing. As if my whole life would be worthless. All the training, all the effort... Those we lost... As if we're droids." The last word was spat, full of venom. Venn sank his fingers into his brother's hair, still gently despite his warring emotions.

"And we're not machines. We're warriors, Mandalorians! We're not unfeeling and cold... Your hands are so warm, ad'ika. I can feel your heart in your chest, your breath against my skin... I like it when you touch me," he confessed shyly. After a little pause, he added, now a bit more lightheartedly: "Maybe they are afraid of us. There's only so many proud warriors they can handle."

Twitch listened to his brother talk - they did this a lot, in the quiet and solitude of Venn’s sleeping cubicle. Everything Venn said echoed in Twitch’s own thoughts, in his own heart. The young clone even had a response planned for when his brother had paused, but then something Venn had said hit home.

_“I like it when you touch me.”_

Twitch bit back a gasp and he lifted his head to regard what he could of his brother’s form in the darkness. There was no light at all in the cubicle - lights out was strictly enforced. But, he could feel his brother’s breath on his skin. Could feel the warm press of his brother’s body against his. Twitch moved his hands - which had fallen still for a moment or so - against Venn’s back and something like awe crept into his voice.

“You...like this...?” Twitch moved his hand back around to Venn’s chest; he wanted to touch more, but he was shy and uncertain.

So, instead, he pressed his hand against Venn’s more muscular chest and felt the beating of his heart underneath his fingertips.

“I want to touch more of you...” Twitch admitted softly, his voice barely a whisper.

His body suddenly _ached_ and he didn’t know why. Venn stirred deep emotions in him - feelings of belonging, safety, trust, and...something more, something deeper. Twitch bit back a sigh of frustration and waited hesitantly for his brother’s response.

He didn’t think he’d be able to handle it, if Venn denied his cautious advances. Venn was all Twitch had.

"If you want to..." Now the smile was back in Venn's voice, "You have all of me to touch. Go ahead." He ran his hand down Twitch's arm, capturing his fingers and pulling them to his mouth, then he breathed a kiss on the knuckles.

"It makes my stomach flutter when you are so close to me," he explained. "But it's nice. So please, touch me." He lightly pressed the smaller hand back against his own chest and twitched when the slightly calloused fingertips brushed against his nipples. That was... new! That curious, nice little flash of... pleasure?

Venn was just a breath more educated in the matters of lust than his brothers, as he witnessed some displays of affection between their Mando instructors. A caress, a kiss - even if Venn didn't know how they were called - stirred something inside him and he watched in awe as they resulted in a smile or whispered endearments.

He wanted to share something like that with his little brother.

Twitch gasped at Venn’s words, at the effect that they had on him, on his body. Something tightened low in his stomach and he felt a strange sort of thrill whisper across his skin, like his brother’s breath across his knuckles.

“Venn...” Twitch didn’t know what to say or even how to say it, but his slender body shuddered as his fingers brushed lightly against Venn’s nipple.

What had been, just moments before, flat skin, suddenly puckered underneath Twitch’s fingertips. Fascination overcame some of Twitch’s hesitancy and he rubbed Venn’s nipple just a little bit harder. Skin peaked into a small, round nub beneath his questioning fingers and Twitch felt his mouth go suddenly dry. His brother’s breathing had grown heavier, too, and Twitch felt his own self begin to tremble.

“Venn...” slightly flustered, Twitch flattened his hand reflexively against his brother’s chest and tried not to marvel on the still-hard nub rubbing against his palm.

The younger clone didn’t know what else to do and was too scared to do anything, even if he had some idea. This was all new...and almost terrifying in its intensity. He knew, instinctively, that they had only just begun exploring, experiencing. He couldn’t imagine the possibilities that lay ahead of them; they were all most certainly overwhelming.

Yet, despite it all....Twitch didn’t want to stop. He tipped his face up toward Venn’s and nuzzled his brother’s chin, which was just beginning to roughen underneath the influence of brand new facial hair. Twitch wasn’t as bold as his brother, but his desires wouldn’t remain silent.

“Please...Venn... You can touch me, too....as much as you want...”

“I hoped you'd say that.” The words were barely audible and the following touches just as shy and uncertain as the younger clone’s. Venn ran a hand down over the back of Twitch’s head, his nape, shoulderblades and further down, to finally map out the slight arch of the boy’s hips, rubbing a few circles over the bone, and the firm little rear. The older clone dipped his head, to nuzzle his brother and after a moment of hesitation, he kissed the smoother face. Their noses touched and then... their lips brushed. It was a brief contact and nothing more, but it was still like an electrical shock through their nerves.

Venn gasped lightly and suddenly, his body was howling, fiercely demanding something. His lower belly tightened painfully and heat began to grow between his legs. His hand ran further down over a slender thigh, tugging it upwards. Touches were growing firmer and he felt bolder.

“I love when you say my name,” he breathed against Twitch’s ear. “Ad'ika, if you want me to stop... just say so, okay? I don’t want to hurt you...”

“No...it’s okay...” Twitch couldn't help gasping at the feel of Venn’s hands roving ever more boldly across his body. “Please...” he squirmed helplessly against his brother’s stronger body. “Don’t stop...!”

Venn’s bold advances only emboldened Twitch’s. When his brother’s hand roved over his hip and his bum, Twitch started to move a trembling hand across the well-defined ridges of Venn’s lower stomach. This was all new and almost-terrifying territory for Twitch - but it was exciting and almost-exhilarating as well. Touch, to a young boy who was growing far too quickly into a man, was directly associated to affection. No one touched clones, not under their armor at least. Not like this. Sure, Twitch had been subjected to clinical touching, to examinations and medical view. But, this was much, much different.

This was skin-to-skin. This was brother-to-brother. No one else was around them, no one else was in their shared cubicle. It was just him and Venn; Twitch couldn’t even begin to fathom the possibilities of what their precious privacy could offer them, but he was eager to find out.

Overwhelmed by sensation, Twitch reached up and wrapped his arms around his brother’s strong neck. His fingers twisted in the short edges of Venn’s dark hair and he panted helplessly against Venn’s throat. A great pressure was building up between Twitch’s legs and he didn’t know what it was, or what it meant. His hips bucked of their own accord and he felt something - an unfamiliar bulge - brush against his thigh.

Twitch moaned and his own penis suddenly twitched in response. He rocked his hips again and felt a heady thrill race up his groin into the pit of his stomach.

“Venn...” he moaned, pressing his lips fervently against his brother’s for a second time; he didn’t know what was happening and he didn’t care.

He just wanted his brother and he wanted more.

"Twitch...!" Venn needed air more than ever; even the training sessions haven't made him this breathless. His heart was racing, he could feel sweat slowly forming on his back, and it was hot, so hot in his tiny cubicle. He felt eager lips pressing against his and he pressed back and kissed-

Oh. That was nice.

Venn suddenly thought he understood - this was how it was done. The word suddenly gained a meaning. The older clone opened his mouth and kissed his brother again, shuddering at the intimacy of the act. Everything about it was new, the softness, the wetness, the taste... He couldn't help but lick Twitch's mouth.

However, what was happening below the waist was quite interesting, too. Venn had an erection before, after waking up, and read the boring, dry holobooks about his race's anatomy; he knew it was normal. But never before did it feel so... well, good, and also a little bit... dirty. It was like a secret they kept from the stern Kaminoans, an act of defiance, a conspiracy, a rebellion... And Venn was glad to the Force he was able to share this with Twitch. His protege. His beloved little brother.

He couldn't help but thrust forward, grinding against the smaller frame, and his heart felt like overflowing when he realized Twitch was just as excited. Venn's hand slid down on the smooth back of the younger clone and slipped under the pants' waistline, to feel more smooth skin and firm muscle.

Twitch was slightly shocked when his brother’s tongue touched his lips, but after a moment’s startle, he shyly opened his mouth to return the intimacy. Their kiss deepened and Twitch couldn’t help moaning into Venn’s mouth; the other clone tasted a bit like mint and toothpaste. It was a little strange, to share breath and taste with another being, but Twitch quickly concluded that he didn’t give a damn.

Venn tasted _good_ \- and he felt good, too. Like his brother’s hands, Twitch’s hands wouldn’t stay still. His fingers clung first to his brother’s broad shoulders; then he raked his nails down the length of Venn’s back, a little too rough in his excitement; then he dared to follow the curve of a hip and squeeze a firm cheek with a possessiveness that surprised even _him_.

The older clone was all hard body, firm muscle, and taunt skin. The cubicle was rapidly heating up, but Twitch didn’t really notice or care. His breath was entwined with Venn, as was the entirety of his body - Twitch was consumed by his older brother and completely content in the knowledge of that.

Their hips ground together and Twitch whimpered helplessly.

“Venn...” he moaned.

Suddenly, Twitch’s pants were too much for him to bear and he broke away from his brother’s hands, his mouth, his body. Just long enough to roll onto his back and squirm out of his sleeping pants with shaking hands. Startled by his own boldness, Twitch lay, breathing heavily, and shaking with a fierce carnal _need_.

He was fully erect now and he dimly recalled a lecture by Sergeant Par’jain - a lecture that was certainly meant to be as clinical and dry as possible, but which _hadn’t been_ , by sheer virtue of a _female_ teaching it. It had been a brief course on male anatomy and sexuality - Twitch recalled the term for the hardened member standing proudly between his legs, for his _erection_. He remembered something else the good Sergeant had said, an almost mischievous look on her face - something about _manual stimulation_.

“Venn,” Twitch whispered, his young voice oddly hoarse in the darkness; his own hand reached down to touch himself and he gasped in shock at the sparks that suddenly set his groin ablaze. “Please...I want to....to....feel you...”

He wanted to lay underneath his brother’s body, skin to skin. Small and nestled against a larger form. Protected. Wanted. Cherished.

Desired.

Venn’s mouth was watering at the rustling noises alone; he knew that his brother was getting rid of his only article of clothing and he could imagine well how he might look, his young warrior body flushed and sweaty, eager, ready... Venn swallowed hard and followed the good example. He moaned as his own erection jumped free of the pants’ confines.

He leaned on his elbow and reached out, searching for the warm body inches away from his own. He found the firm thighs first and gently caressed the one he could reach, enjoying the smooth texture of skin. He had to swallow again when his fingers encountered the prize - a hard, pulsing piece of flesh, just a little smaller than his own.

Venn never touched another’s erection before; he pawed at his own once, and it felt good, way too good, but he didn’t quite dare to do it again. It flashed across his mind that Twitch might have never felt it... so he was going to be the one to show it to him, teach him. It made him feel proud.

Carefully, he rose to all fours - this was about as far as one could get in a sleeping cubicle - and he moved over his brother, knees touching Twitch’s, one of Venn’s hands cupping the boy’s face with a gentleness seldom found in a warrior.

“By Manda...” Venn moaned-sighed, “What are we doing here, ad'ika...? What have you done to me?” He leaned down and began to place wet, open-mouthed kisses on Twitch’s face and neck, then his collarbone and finally, his chest - including the nipples. His little brother was so... sweet.

It was practically the only flavor the clones knew aside the very mildly salty taste of the standard protein cubes. Those had to be the blandest edible things in the whole galaxy. However, when a clone did especially well, he was eligible for a special treat; some sweet dried fruit. It was a wonderful change after years of the same tasteless rations and cadets quickly learned to cherish it. Venn had the luck of getting it several times before, and he knew of a clone who pushed himself beyond his limits just for another piece.

“My sweet Twitch...” Venn whispered against his brother’s heated skin; the loveliest endearment he could think of.

Twitch could only moan, as his brother crawled cautiously on top of him and began kissing his face. The young clone eagerly returned his brother’s hot, open-mouthed kisses and his own lips tried to cover as much of Venn’s skin as he could. But, as Venn’s tongue slipped over his nipples, Twitch lost all of his control. He started to writhe under his brother’s stronger body, his hands and mouth trying to touch, caress, and kiss. All he wanted was to give back what he was being given.

His hips bucked up of their own accord and he felt the indescribable sensation of hard skin on skin. Twitch whimpered helplessly and dug his fingers into the smooth, long muscles of Venn’s back. When his brother broke the silence with his deeper, huskier voice, Twitch gasped softly at the desire in Venn’s words.

“I don’t know...” he moaned and squirmed eagerly underneath his brother.

He had no other words to explain - he _didn’t_ know what they were doing. And he certainly didn’t know what he was doing to his brother. He didn’t even know what his brother was doing to him. All the younger clone knew, was that he was experiencing things he had never thought were possible. And he had certainly never thought he would share them with another brother - with _Venn_.

His brother was strong - in Twitch’s younger eyes, Venn seemed practically indestructible. He felt safe and protected. For once, he didn’t fear the night, he didn’t fear his dreams. This was worth the nightmare, this waking up with someone else. This, _comfort_.

And when Venn called him sweet....

Twitch just gasped, understanding more than he could say, the sentiment that Venn was trying to convey. He nuzzled into his brother’s neck and wrapped his arms impulsively around Venn’s neck. His breath whispered against his brother’s ear and Twitch tried to put as much emotion as he could into his words -

“I’ll always be your sweet Twitch, Venn....if you’ll have me....” he kissed his brother’s ear clumsily and basked in the warmth of the moment, in the tenderness and the ecstasy.

“I’ll keep you as long as I can...” Venn’s voice broke. He knew it won’t be as long as he would have liked; they were soldiers after all, and he was older, he will be deployed long before Twitch’s graduation. They probably won’t ever meet after that. But for now, they were both here and Venn just decided to ignore the world and the flowing time - only the here and now mattered.

He finally lowered his body, to cover the smaller one, pressing flush against his little brother. Their trembling erections were caught between their bellies and the older clone couldn’t keep down a moan. He closed his eyes reflexively and his panting was loud against Twitch’s ears.

“Ad'ika... it feels so good...!” Driven by some unknown instinct, he rolled his hips and he had to bite his lower lip to keep himself from crying out. The pleasure was overwhelming and the heat suffocating but if he had to die at this very moment, Venn would have gone happily.

Twitch’s eyes rolled toward the back of his head at the feel of Venn’s body pressing and moving against him. The younger clone hadn’t ever really experienced an erection before and certainly hadn’t ever shared it with someone else. Everything felt simply _amazing_ \- more than he could ever dream of. And the fact that he was sharing it with Venn...

A great pressure was building up between his legs and he found himself longing for relief. Sergeant Par’jain had talked about this, too...something about...what did she call it again? Twitch’s lips brushed against his brother’s warm, musky shoulder and he lost his train of thought. Primal instinct took over and all he wanted was... _more_.

“Venn...please...ahhhh...!” Twitch bit his lip and moved roughly, uncertainly underneath his brother’s body. “I want...I...” he didn’t even know what he wanted...

Twitch opened his mouth and bit down experimentally on Venn’s shoulder. The feel of his brother’s skin and muscle against his tongue was absolutely delicious. The feel of his stronger hips rocking against him was more than words could describe. And the feel of their erections pressing against each other, rubbing and sliding against each other...

Twitch gasped as his member twitched and he felt something slightly sticky and warm slicken the skin between them. He hadn’t yet found release, but now he was curious. They were both beginning to sweat, but this was something...more... Twitch bit down on Venn again and realized what he wanted.

“Please, Venn...” Twitch lifted his face and panted heavily as he arched his back into his brother. “Let me touch you... Show me...what...you like?”

Venn obeyed without a thought; he pulled up one knee, for a bit of leverage and pushed his upper body upwards. Their hips still touched, precum serving as a perfect lubricant; the scent of semen and fresh sweat was mixing in the air into a delightfully heady perfume

“I... have no idea what I like,” the older clone admitted. “I like this. I like you, sweet brother. I... liked when you caressed my chest. Any my ribs.”

The exquisite pain kept on swirling in his stomach and Venn wished they could stay like this forever. It was a blasphemous thought, but being with Twitch seemed to be a lot better option than being shot by a droid in service of the Republic.

Twitch let his hands drift over the entire expanse of Venn’s chest. He marveled silently at the feel of his brother’s well-defined muscles and at the silky-softness of his skin. Twitch wasn’t expecting that - such smooth, unmarked skin. He already had a few scars himself from training and it was a marvel to discover that Venn - as much of him as he had touched so far - didn’t feel rough or broken.

His brother’s hips moved smoothly over his and Twitch groaned, his lips now peppering Venn’s whole throat with hasty kisses. The younger clone didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to tolerate the sweet agony of his arousal - more than anything, he wanted his brother to touch him, to explore him. As fantastic as it felt to have his brother’s erection rubbing against his, Twitch wanted to be held and stroked. There was just something intimate about being touched - he couldn’t get enough of it. And he wanted, more than anything, to share the intimacies of his body with his older brother.

“Vod,” Twitch whispered hoarsely into his brother’s neck.

He trailed his fingers up the length of Venn’s ribs and felt him shiver in response. With a boldness that surprised even him, Twitch grasped his brother’s hand and guided it firmly between them, between their legs. He bucked his hips upward and whimpered.

“Touch me, please...!”

“Aah, okay,” Venn smiled into the darkness and obeyed the plea, rearranging himself He was perfectly content with the intimacy of being skin-to-skin, members brushing sensually, but if Twitch wanted something else, he was more than willing to indulge. Besides... teaching his little brother was a nice concept.

Venn moved to lay next to Twitch again, sneaking a hand around his shoulders so he could hold the boy and gently rubbed the smooth, flat belly. Then he cupped the ball-sac, rolling the jewels curiously. They felt heavy in his hands and just the thought sent shivers down his spine. He nuzzled Twitch and finally curled his fingers around the hard piece of flesh.

“You feel like a warrior, little brother,” the older clone murmured, feeling oddly mischievous. His thumb rubbed the weeping slit on the head and remembering his own accidental discovery, Venn tugged on the soft skin, rolling it over the tip and back down.

“Does it feel good, my sweet?” he whispered. “Do you like it?”

“Oh ‘fek...yes....” Twitch gasped as his hips began to move in time with Venn’s hand.

The younger clone’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and out of sheer reflex, he reached down to grasp his brother’s wrist. His intention wasn’t to stop Venn, but in some strange way, Twitch wanted to learn the movements for himself. The pleasure was intense and it would have been easy to lose himself to it - whatever that meant, really - but Twitch also wanted to _learn_. He wanted to give it back, to touch Venn in just the way he himself was being touched.

Twitch craved this closeness, this _touch_. There was so little of it outside of this one small bubble of intimacy. Though the younger clone didn’t think he craved touch any more than any other clone, he did realize that he fixated a bit on it. Maybe it was because of the nightmares, maybe it was because of watching so many of his squad die during training. Maybe it was because he just wanted to be comforted, that he just wanted to _belong_. But, if it was possible, he would have found a way to touch Venn even as he himself was being touched - he wanted nothing held back from him. He didn’t want to hold anything of himself back, either.

A great tension began to spiral inside of him and Twitch cried out into the muffled darkness. Something instinctive told him that he wasn’t going to be able to take much more of Venn’s careful ministrations - not before _something_ happened. What was it the Sergeant had called it again? Ejaculation?

Twitch tightened his grip on his brother’s wrist and forced himself to roll onto his side, facing Venn. The younger clone’s chest rose and fell heavily as he tried to catch his breath; his other hand ventured out toward his brother.

“Venn...” Twitch let go of his brother’s wrist and reached up to curl his fingers around the back of the older clone’s neck.

He lifted his face and arched his back, pressing his chest against his brother’s smooth muscles. Twitch clumsily, uncertainly pressed his lips against Venn’s and even licked the corner of his mouth in a shy attempt to try something bold. Meanwhile, his other hand drifted slowly down the length of Venn’s stomach; Twitch stopped just shy of his brother’s swollen member, suddenly startled by his own daring. He swallowed hard...and then wrapped his fingers around his brother and tried his best to mimic the motions Venn had done to him.

“Venn...” Twitch whispered again, his voice a plea; his brother felt hot and heavy in his hand and the younger clone groaned against Venn’s cheek.

"Yes…!" The older clone moaned loudly, his hips bucking into the smaller, questing hand. "Please, Twitch… H-harder a little- Oh!"

It felt SO much better than doing it to himself. As those curious fingers drifted down over his skin, Venn's muscles twitched and something tightened in him, ready to break free. He kissed back, just as sloppy and inexperienced but equally needy, aching for more, taste and smell and softness and intimacy.

If droids had marched on the corridor, Venn wouldn't have cared. This was perfect, so good, all the sensations were setting his nerves on fire, making him more sensitive. He panted and groaned against his little brother's lips, trying to tell just how much he appreciated this.

He wasn't ignoring his own task, either. His hand moved steadily, trying to chase Twitch into that blissful agony that was sure to come.

This was nearly more than Twitch could stand. His brother’s hand never once missed a beat and the tiny cubicle was hot with the smell of their arousal and sweat. They were as close as they could be and still have their hands between them; Twitch willingly gave himself over to the pleasure that was rapidly fogging up his mind.

As long as his own fingers twisted, and tugged, and pulled, and brought Venn the same pleasure he was feeling, Twitch was content to lay back and enjoy the experience. Listening to his brother moan and urge him on did funny things to Twitch - everything, from the sounds they were making, to the sensations exchanged between them, pushed the younger clone steadily closer to the edge.

He didn’t even realize what that edge was, until he slipped right off of it. Every muscle in his body tightened, everything in his world narrowed down to the pressure spiraling for release. Twitch threw his head back and cried out, his hips jerking in time with the powerful waves of pleasure that rendered him speechless. His own hand clenched reflexively around Venn’s girth and the younger clone moaned his brother’s name as he spent himself into his bunk-mate’s hand.

Venn gasped at the grip around him tightening; then his brother cried out and writhed against him and – The slippery thick liquid on his hand felt hot and the heady smell made the older clone's head spin. He jerked forward, against the smaller frame shaking from the orgasm again and again, until a bright light flared up beneath his eyelids and he had to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from crying out. The wild beating of his own heart, the blood rushing in his veins deafened him and it felt like being suspended in time for a moment that lasted for all eternity. Venn came in waves, his seed drenching Twitch's hand and staining the boy's chest.

It ebbed away slowly and Venn gradually became aware of his surroundings – darkness, heat, slight ache in his side from all the wiggling on the thin mattress and Twitch, his beloved little brother still snuggled up against him, just as tired and breathless as he was. There was a faint taste of metal in his mouth; he must have bitten his lip.

"A-are you alright?" Venn breathed feeling a twinge of worry. It was an overwhelming experience and Twitch was so- well, not used to it.

"Sweet little brother…" He nuzzled the other's hair.

Twitch lay still for a few minutes, trying desperately to catch his breath. His chest and his hand was sticky; he could smell his brother’s essence mingling with his own. The younger clone had never even dreamed that there was anything in the galaxy so amazing.

“I-I’m okay,” he finally managed to speak and his voice cracked a bit in the darkness.

He nuzzled into Venn’s strong body and made a soft sound of contentment in his throat as his brother did the same to him. After a few moments of hard breathing and contented silence, Twitch brought his hand to his lips out of a sudden curiosity. His hand was still covered in his brother’s cum and it wasn’t like they could sneak out to the latrines at this hour of the night. Not in this current condition, anyway. Twitch had no illusions - if they ran into an instructor or a Kaminoan, they would certainly know what it was the two had been up to.

The younger clone had no desire to deal with that...especially not since he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in Venn’s muscular arms.

Twitch licked his fingers experimentally and was surprised to find that he didn’t mind the taste that coated his hand. He wasn’t sure if Venn knew about this revelation...or if his brother could tell what it was he was up to. Words failed Twitch, so he sucked his fingers in silence and savored the taste of his brother on his tongue.

The older clone noticed the movement and when he realized what his brother was doing, he curiously followed the example. The taste was actually not that much different from what he was used to… That raised a few questions Venn didn't want to answer. He pushed them to the back of his mind.

He too, knew that they must be awfully messy, and Twitch's idea seemed like an option. Venn ducked his head, his tongue lavishing the less broad chest, searching for drops of semen. The mixed taste of skin and sperm quickly turned addictive and Venn only stopped to lick his lips, then continued to clean his brother up.

"Next time, we could spare this… I'll just take you into my mouth." It was half joking but on second thought… Venn shivered at the idea. He had no idea if it was actually possible, but… it was definitely an interesting concept.

“Oh...” was all Twitch could think of to say to _that_ rather intriguing concept.

He twisted his fingers into his brother’s hair as Venn licked his chest clean. All of the kissing and licking was rather exciting and Twitch squirmed a bit. He was well and truly spent, but it surprised him to realize that being touched still felt _amazing_ even after the act. He gasped as Venn’s tongue found his nipples and then traveled down the length of his surprisingly ticklish stomach. Twitch snickered and tried to squirm out of his brother’s grasp. Not because he minded what Venn was doing, but because it was all almost too much to take.

“‘Fek, Venn...you’re _good_ ,” Twitch tried to catch his breath and reached for his brother; he didn’t want the other clone to think that he was trying to push him away. “You can try whatever you want on me.”

Twitch’s chest was wet, but it was no longer sticky; the same with his hand. He scooted closer to Venn and snuggled up against his brother’s warmth. A sudden sleepiness overtook him and he stifled a yawn against Venn’s skin. He had never felt more pleasantly exhausted in his life.

“I trust you, brother. You keep the nightmares away...”

"As long as you need it." Through the overwhelming fatigue and the pleasant buzzing that the pleasure left behind, Venn felt proud. Maybe the visions will stay away, too…

He just hoped that even if the bad dreams disappear, Twitch will still stay with him to experience more of his wonderful secret they discovered together.

 

End


End file.
